Une nuit de mission, pas sans conséquences
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Première fois entre Heero et Wufei... oui, ils vont tous y passer !


Auteur : Sano-chan

Mail : : Une nuit de mission pas sans conséquences…

Genre : POV de Wufei, Yaoi, Lemon, petit one-shot fait vite fait.

Couple : 01x05, 05+01+05 c'est moi qui à fait ça ?

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Toujours à la recherche d'Alex Tam et Cilia… mais c'est qu'il faut les attraper celles-là ! Donc pour le moment pas (encore) à moi les bishous !

Une nuit de mission pas sans conséquences…

De retour de mission, Wufei, en tailleur sur son lit, nettoyait la lame de son sabre, ensanglanté par ses dernières victimes ozzies.

Quand il eut terminé, jetant au sol le chiffon rougit, il se leva pour ranger l'arme.

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il observait les étoiles, analysant les brûlants souvenirs des dernières heures. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et malgré ses réflexes de combattant aguerri, il ne se retourna pas, laissant la personne silencieuse approcher.

Soudain, deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses hanche et le forcèrent à se retourner. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun aux yeux cobalts. Wufei se dit alors qu'il s'agissait sûrement encore d'un de ces innombrables rêves qui hantaient ses nuits depuis des mois.

Se rapprochant de son vis à vis, Heero l'embrassa et le chinois prit vite la décision de s'abandonner à ce rêve si réel.

Au bout de quelques instants, Wufei rompit leur baiser pour admirer le jeune pilote face à lui. Celui-ci commença alors à déboutonner la tunique blanche du jeune chinois qui se retrouva vite torse nu. Profitant de l'initiative prise par le japonais, il entreprit de lui ôter son sempiternel débardeur vert, découvrant ainsi les récentes blessures, conséquences de la mission plus dangereuse que prévue dont ils revenaient à peine.

Wufei passa sa langue sur chacune des plaies du tors de son nouvel amant pendant que celui-ci caressant son dos, détachait ses cheveux de jais qui retombèrent sur ses fines épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wufei se retrouva, sans savoir comment, allongé sur son lit, en tenue d'Adam, le garçon de ses rêves sur lui, tout aussi nu, l'embrassant avec passion.

Le jeune chinois sentit soudain les lèvres chaudes de son amant l'abandonner pour se consacrer à une partie plus basse géographiquement de son anatomie. Il ressentit bientôt tout le plaisir que pouvait lui procurer les lèvres expérimentées de son partenaire sur sa virilité dressée et de plus en plus dure. Le plaisir était si intense et grandissant qu'il en vint à souhaiter Heero en lui. Il intensifia ses baisers et ses caresses pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il était prêt.

Quand Heero lui offrit enfin ses doigts il les humecta avidement, et quand il les glissa dans son intimité, il l'embrassa pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Douleur grisante qui s'intensifia un instant lorsque le Japonais remplaça ses doigts par son sexe gonflé de désir. Elle fut pourtant bien vite oubliée et remplacée par un plaisir incommensurable quand le pilote aux yeux bleus commença ses mouvements de bassin réguliers qu'il accorda à ceux de ses mains sur le membre douloureux du chinois qu'il aimait tant.

Silencieux, seul le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées auraient put trahir leurs ébats amoureux. Personne dans la maison ne les entendit. Malgré le silence qui régnait et les autres pilotes endormis, deux asiatiques amoureux se liaient l'un à l'autre par un acte vieux comme l'humanité, dans un moment qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

De longues heures plus tard, Wufei se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda le radio-réveil : 05:01 AM. Il se retourna et vit le pilote de Wing, tranquillement endormit à ses côtés. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci et se rendormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi Heero était venu ce soir là, exaucer ses prières ni pourquoi il lui rendait aujourd'hui son amour à égal. Mais Heero, lui, repensait souvent, en secret, à cette nuit de mission qui avait bien faillit mal tourner et lui coûter la vie. Cette nuit où il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, même pour mener à bien sa mission, et ce, grâce à un jeune homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux de jais nommé Chang Wufei.

OWARI !

Sano : Pffiouff ! J'ai pas suivit pendant mes 4 dernières heures de cours pour pondre ça ! Et en plus c'est pas top !

Duo : C'est clair ! En plus je suis même pas dedans !

Sano : Oh ça va ! Je fais ce que je peux ! Et puis d'abord, ton caractère ne collait pas avec le scénario !

Duo : Maieuhhh ! Muschhh, c'est pas justeuhhh !

Sano : Bon OK, je vais faire une fic avec toi…

Duo : Ouais ! (il saute dans touts les sens)

Sano : une DEATH fic !

Duo : Shit ! Elle m'a eut ! Au secours ! TT

Sano : - nananère !


End file.
